Passionate Lust
by X.Ready.Or.Not.X
Summary: It seems too passionate to be lust. At the same time, demons are known for not being able to love, right? Same goes for shinigami as well (unless you are Grell). For once, maybe this game being played will end in checkmate only when the demon makes the first move and tries to convince the shinigami to keep playing; just maybe the shinigami may be more sadistic than the demon...
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Passionate Lust

**Summary:** It seems too passionate to be lust. At the same time, demons are known for not being able to love, right? Same goes for shinigami as well (unless you are Grell). For once, maybe this game being played will end in checkmate only when the demon makes the first move and tries to convince the shinigami to keep playing... Just maybe the shinigami may be more sadistic than the demon.

**Author's Note:** Okay, so this is my first Black Butler story! This is also my first story with an OCC! Please review, criticize, follow, or whatever. This is just an experiment, so we'll see how it goes.

* * *

Alex smirked sadistically at the fire in her fireplace. Closing her eyes, she imagined people burning in it. Twirling her scythe which no one but herself and the shinigami knew about, she threw her glass of water at the fire.

The young looking shinigami looked above the fireplace, seeing the portrait of Queen Victoria.

_Poor queen_, she thought sarcastically. _Your reign is done with, and I was the one that got to collect your soul. You have done quite a lot as queen, but that is over now. Instead, my father, one of your distant cousins, shall be the one to rule...an American colonist._

She snickered at the irony of it all. The American colonies had gained independence from the England ruler. About a century later, England finds themselves under the rule of an American.

Alex thought about the soul of the ex-queen...sweet, full of good intentions, yet somewhat sour with corrupt on the side. Surely a demon might want to get his hands on that, but the queen was witty herself.

"Alexandra? Are you ready?" her father asked calling Alex by her full name, standing by the doorway of the room. "Come now, we must get to our ship before dusk."

"Yes father", the girl said obediently. She ran over to the young father and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They smiled at each other, despite what had happened just last week. They were always close, each respecting each other's decisions. Things will never be the same though, and Alex knew it herself.

One week ago, she was supposed to be dead. Everyone witnessed it. Everyone knew it. Everyone mourned over it. Everyone watched as she burned down with the house.

Six days ago, she came into town, out of nowhere, completely unharmed and VERY much alive. She was ever so mysterious, however. Not that she already was.

She refused to answer any questions about her whereabouts, but was warmly welcomed by her father and her two brothers. They didn't care whether she had come back from the dead or not. They were just glad to have her back.

Alex merely smiled and kept silent as her usual self. In the family, she was known for being dark and sadistic, yet cunning and sneaky. She kept to herself mostly, except with Elizabeth Midford. Though she always loudly comments on how girly and annoying Elizabeth was, she did have a soft spot for the girl. Elizabeth, the oblivious and cheery girl she was, surprisingly would always tone down when she was with Alex. They only saw each other when Alex's family visited England to visit Queen Victoria, who was quite close to Alex's father, Adam.

Most of the children in Alex's neighborhood were secretly glad to see her leave, since most of them were terrified of her. She knew this.

They would have more of a reason to be terrified of her if they knew that she was a shinigami. William T. Spears was the one to collect her soul that night her body burnt in the house. When he came, however, he saw that he cold not take Alex's soul, for it was not meant to be taken. Though her soul was vibrant with a dark aura surrounding it, Alex was meant to be a shinigami since before she was born on Earth.

This is how Alexandra Victoria remains alive to the people who sees her today. However, in her mind, she is no more alive than the people that are decomposing underground in a cemetery.

Dark, sadistic, and having the heart equivalent of a demon's, the girl showed no mercy in killing people. She didn't see it as "fun" nor a "game". It was just something she did best.

* * *

Everyone on board the ship was greeted by a variety of people waiting by the harbors of England. Many were there to graciously greet the new king of England; King Adam I. However, there were many others who came to yell in hatred of having an "American" king. Perhaps they would criticize his accent, or his name for that matter!

He held his head up high, very modestly and humble, as a king should be.

Alex crossed her arms as she glanced at the crowd of English people crowded along the dock, eyeing her and her family, the soon to be royal family of England. She kept her glasses in her breast pocket, though she was supposed to wear them at all times. She was afraid of very little, and William T. Spears was not on that list apparently.

Some of the young men would stare at her in awe, and for two reasons. First of all, Alex was actually quite attractive. She had really dark hair which just made her skin seem so pale. Her green eyes were highly noticeable as well. All shinigami had green eyes and were commonly attractive for unknown reasons. And second of all, she happened to be the only female on the ship.

"All hail our new monarch!" the crowd shouted as the family walked onto the dock.

The two brothers of Alex's squirmed uncomfortably but tried to follow in their father's example. Alex merely kept her hands in her pocket and kept a straight face, thinking about her assignments for that day by the shinigami.

Suddenly, not paying any attention, she bumped smack into one of the people. The crowd gasped and several men went up to her, offering their hand for her, which she refused.

Looking up, she saw the person she had bumped into was a tall gentleman. Black, neat hair. Unforgettable red eyes. A slight grin which appeared to be a smirk appeared from the corner of his mouth.

"My apologies, my lady", he said politely, holding out his hand for her.

Alex stared at him for a good five seconds before getting up on her own and walking away. She smirked silently to herself, knowing that this would definitely not be the last of their encounter.

William was right. England was crawling with filthy demons, and she has already seen one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Look! Americans!" some of the street kids taunted as Alex and her brothers passed. Her two brothers, one was older and one was younger than her, making Alex the middle child. The older was named Drake while the younger's name was Maximilian, or simply Max. Both were considered...slow witted or simply put, not that smart. However, they were both loyal and protective of their sister and family.

Drake was considered handsome and graceful when it came to flirting with young ladies. Unlike Alex, he had blue eyes and light brown hair. Max was considered more cute-like, being the youngest of the three. He had grey eyes and curly brunette hair. The siblings' ages were consecutive: Drake was 17, Alex was 16, and Max was 15.

"Ignore them guys", Drake said to the two siblings, taking authority. "Just wait...when we will be living in royal headquarters."

"England is not that different from America", Max commented. "The houses and streets all look the same."

"Of course you moron!" Alex rolled her eyes. "American colonies were originally English not even 100 years ago!"

"Ohhh", the two brothers said slowly as Alex walked at a faster pace then them.

"Father, why can't we travel by carriage?" she whined, eyeing the ones on the side of the street.

"Because as the royal family entering England", her father explained, "we want to show that at the same time, we are like regular citizens and aren't any different then them. It's a sign of humbleness."

Alex rolled her eyes and thought darkly to herself, _well I'm different from all of you..._

"Look at her Claude!"

Her attention was drawn directly to a tallish boy with silvery white hair on the side of the street. Childish, yet dressed like a prostitute in Alex's mind, a small smirk appeared on her face as she made eye contact with the boy. Next to the boy was yet another tall, slim butler with black hair and glasses. Alex nearly thought that he was a shinigami, but felt a different aura coming from him. _Another demon..._

Turning away, she continually walked down the path, following her father and brothers towards the grand castle, which she would have to call home from now on.

* * *

_"-acceptance to reign! I shall endure my hardest that England remain the powerful country it forever was and shall be!"_ the king grandly said his speech. The crowd instantly roared in cheer at this powerful speech. The future of England seemed bright as the new monarch began to take control.

Drake and Max both clapped loudly, feeling proud of their father. Alex clapped blankly, not really paying attention.

"Come now children", King Adam said gesturing to the three. "Let us go into the castle and settle down. We will have an enormous amount of visitors and several guests to welcome."

"Guests?" Alex questioned.

"Naturally. Apparently, the monarch ruling before had a number of incomplete cases and work that must get done as soon as possible. Not another minute can be wasted, so I must do my best to catch up to keep England well in balance."

"That doesn't answer my question about the guests."

"The _guests_ that will be staying in the castle were the queen's closest and loyal assistants", he explained. "She put them in charge of these cases, which must be completed to keep England safe."

Alex snorted. "The only time you're completely safe is when you are dead", she muttered under her breath. _I collect your souls and all worries shall be gone forever. Humans no longer have the burden after they have gone, but we do. Being immortal has its set backs._

"Come on now", Drake whispered eagerly to his two siblings. "I heard that we each have our own room."

Max looked eager as Alex remained emotionless as she took in her surroundings. The smell of death was a lot heavier here, which meant more work. Just the way Alex liked it...

Smirking to herself, Alex picked up speed along with her two brothers and went down the great hallway, deciding which room she wanted. After only a few doors, the two boys picked out their rooms across from each other, but Alex continued walking even further down the hallway. For some strange reason, the light kept getting dimmer and dimmer...

At last, Alex found herself standing in front of the door at the very end of the long hallway, which seemed as endless as her life span.

"Ugh", she grunted as she pushed the door, which seemed older than the rest of the ones down the hallway. This door's paint was faded and cobwebs on the side showed it hadn't been used in a while.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you", a creepy voice suddenly said, barely startling Alex. She turned around slowly and saw a strange looking man with long, grey hair. His long bangs covered his eyes but his grin was clearly visible. He appeared to be carrying some curious books.

"All the more reason I should", Alex said unfazed. "Who are you?"

The strange man chuckled, not answering. Alex went back to working on opening the door. Standing back, she kicked it open, creating a loud 'BANG'. Putting her hands on her hip, she walked into the dark room.

"Hm, I'm rather disappointed", she said, seeing it was empty.

"You should have seen it just before I moved all the bodies out", the man chuckled.

Not turning to the man, Alex smiled, still observing the room. She knelt down and touched a blood stain on the floor with her fingers. Totally dead.

"You're the famous Undertaker, I take it?"

The Undertaker giggled. "Please! I prefer 'infamous'."

A mouse that laid asleep on the floor woke up at the sound of intruders. He tried scuttling past the girl, but Alex was too fast. She stomped on the poor creature's tail and picked him up.

"You're Alexandra Victoria, aren't you?" Undertaker said. "I have heard of you from Grell."

"Grell Sutcliff?" Alex asked, not taking her eye off the struggling mouse in her hands. Walking over to the window sill, she opened the dusty curtains and saw one window panel was loose. She carefully moved it aside, opening that one part of the window.

"Indeed. Did you not know that he gets many assignments especially around here?"

"I did not." Alex lifted the mouse by it's tail and held it dangling from it. Her hand with the mouse went through the window opening, dangling the poor mouse outside of the room. It was a big drop from where her room was in the enormous castle. The mouse squealed helplessly.

The Undertaker nodded. "I shall see you sometimes, perhaps in this castle or at my funeral parlor", he giggled, walking away.

"So be it", Alex muttered, letting go of the mouse.

* * *

The clock struck six o'clock, which meant dinner time. The three siblings met in the dining hall after somewhat settling into their rooms. The servants unpacked for Drake and Max, but Alex preferred doing it her own way. She kept her scythe underneath her bed and scratched her name on the old, paint-faded door.

"Tonight, I would like to invite some honored guests to dine with us", their father explained. "Some important lords and mistresses, including the 'watchdog' and 'spider' of the deceased queen."

Alex snickered as the two brothers looked at each other.

"Some 'titles' the queen gave to them", Alex said quietly to the two siblings, who both nodded.

Soon, the diner room began to get crowded with many well dressed individuals and partners. Drake and Max were dressed in one of their best attires while Alex wore her favorite black dress. Unlike the fashion here, it wasn't as frilly nor lacy. It was simple, but really made her skin seem even paler. The dress matched perfectly with her hair, which she wore down most of the time. It went down to almost her slim waist and was simply wavy. The only jewelry she wore were a pair of diamond earrings and a necklace with five-pointed star in a circle. Though it was forbidden when she went to church, Alex liked it because it was different from all else's.

She was seated about three seats from the head of the table, where her father sat. Her brothers already seemed to be occupied, already talking to some of the elder lords they were introduced to.

"Is this seat taken, my lady?" a smooth voice asked from behind Alex.

Alex turned to see the same man she had bumped into earlier that day, but showed no sign of recognization.

"It depends on who's asking", was her reply, getting up from her seat.

The man put his hand over his chest and bowed formally. "Forgive me. My name is Sebastian Michaelis. I'm the Phantomhive butler." He moved aside for a young looking boy with blue-ish hair and an eye patch over one of his eyes. "This is my young master."

The boy had a look of seriousness on his face, though he had a very young face. _He couldn't be older than even Max's age_, Alex noted to herself.

"Ciel Phantomhive", he said, his voice slightly deeper than she had expected yet very mature.

"Pleasure", Alex said dully before sitting back in her seat. She had already lost interest in those two. Though mysterious looking, Alex could easily see past that. A demon as a butler serving a "young master" meant that they were in contract with one another. That would easily explain the eye patch over his eye, which Alex deducted was probably the sign of the contract he must keep hidden.

The young boy took the seat right beside her, looking slightly shock for a moment at her response to his greeting before regaining his composure. "Excuse, but I haven't caught your name Miss..."

"Alexandra Victoria, but call me Alex", she said calmly. "I can't stand people using my full name."

"Forgive me", Sebastian said smirking. "Isn't 'Alex' more commonly referred as a gentleman's name?"

"Isn't 'Sebastian' more commonly used as a pet dog's name?" she shot back, glaring at the older man. Ciel accidentally let out a snicker, but tried to remain emotionless all the same. Sebastian appeared amused.

"Excuse me, my Lady", one of Alex's servant appeared. "Someone by the name of Trancy requests your presence."

"Fine", Alex said getting up from her seat. "If you will excuse me."

She followed the servant as Ciel and Sebastian looked after her. A frown formed on Sebastian's face when he heard the name 'Trancy'.

"Sebastian?" Ciel suddenly said. "I want you to find out what you could about Lady Alexandra Victoria. That is an order."

The demon butler placed his hand over his chest and bowed. "Yes, my Lord."

Sebastian was more than eager to pursue this order, for he too wanted to find out more about 'Alex'. Something about her was different..._I wondered what her soul would taste like. From what I can see about her, possibly a soul surrounded by dark...perhaps only the slightest light sprinkled on it, filled with a pure and corrupted heart. A demon's feast, almost equivalent to my young master's...of course those were just assumptions, _ he thought thoroughly.

The butler walked in the direction where he spotted the black dress, which stood out completely in that room. All women wore light colors with enormous puffy dresses and shone brightly because of the excessive amount of jewelry.

"Alois Trancy", the platinum haired boy introduced. "And this is Claude, my butler."

"Pleasure", Alex kept her calm, emotionless demeanor.

Alois kept his eyes on the girl. "I understand you are from America?"

Alex nodded, losing interest in the conversation already. "Yes I am, but it really isn't much different from England. Same primitive houses and filthy streets, people either extremely rich or extremely poor..."

Claude looked at her carefully, keeping a straight face. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed Sebastian.

"Excuse me", Claude said. "It seems we are being observed."

Alois turned and snickered at the sight of Sebastian. "Well, well! If it isn't the Queen's guard dog and his _butler_!" he giggled. "Looks like they were also invited."

"Excuse me", Alex said, walking away from the boy and his butler. _Typical...yet another demon's contract,_ she thought to herself. _How...predictable. As William said, these filthy demons are crawling all over the place, eating souls by making contracts. All the better reason to rid of them._

Alex walked out onto the enormous balcony, which was completely empty since all the guest were inside. There was a chilly breeze, but she was too used to the cold now to feel anything. The sky was clear, but almost pitch black. Only a few, dim stars were visible that night.

Leaning on the rail, Alex looked down at the entire town of London. People were still out, probably on their way home by now. The lights from the lamp posts were lite by now. _Nighttime was when most crimes happened...when everyone is asleep, I'll sneak out to do my job._

"Pardon me, my Lady", a voice suddenly said behind Alex, annoying her for a split second. "But shouldn't you be inside?"

"Why are you outside?" was the response she said back.

Sebastian couldn't help but smirk. "Why, it's quite cold out here this evening, isn't it?"

"I like it."

"But won't you likely catch a-"

"So be it then, if I do catch a _cold_. It's my body, I'll suffer to pay for it."

The demon butler walked next to the girl, who continued not giving her attention to him.

"You're a very peculiar girl", he said in a sly voice, hoping to offend her.

"Go to _hell_", the girl spat at him, but slowly smirked. "Oh wait, you already did."

If Sebastian was surprised, he didn't show it. Instead, he smirked as well, walking even closer towards her to the point he could distinctly smell her scent.

"There's something about you as well, isn't there?" he decided to play along as well. "Those bright, green eyes of yours is the first clue. The second clue...your soul. It is trapped in your body as mine is, except for the fact we are of different species...otherwise, I would recognize you as one of my own."

Alex scoffed. "I may be one of the most sadistic creatures alive, but I will never be one of you. Such a lowly creature...feeding off on souls of humans." She instantly turned to go back inside, but was stopped by the gloved hand that grabbed her wrist.

"I pray that this won't be the last time we will be seeing each other", Sebastian said in a husky voice.

"Pray?" Alex pulled her arm away. "You must be joking. I didn't realized Satan started listening to prayers."

She walked back into the crowded dining room as the amused butler watched after her. He licked his lips slightly as he pulled out a black rose out of midair, thinking to himself.

"My Lady, or my shinigami...you fascinate me so. Even if my prayers are not answered by anyone, you should know that I will remain close to you, for the both of us will be in the same castle", he whispered, gently twirling the rose. "Let the game...begin."


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner, the guests were all escorted to the main hall for a little dance. Alex crossed her arms and tried staying away from the crowd, not wanting to dance.

_Elizabeth would have enjoyed this_, she thought to herself. _Speaking of which, I wonder why she wasn't here...wasn't she of an important family?_

Soon, pretty much everyone started waltzing with the exception of a few people, who were speaking to a few acquaintances. Alex sat in an armchair nearby the fireplace, watching everyone dance.

"Well! If it isn't Alex!" a voice suddenly said in a high pitch voice, making several people turn their heads in Alex's direction.

Despite how annoying he was on the job, Alex managed a small smile before wiping it off her face as she saw Grell Sutcliff wearing an all red outfit which looked positively ridiculous coming towards her.

"Grell", she greeted, then lowered her voice. "What are you doing here?"

He leaned closer towards her so that only she could hear him. "We have quite a few souls to collect tonight", he said looking at his book, flipping the pages. "And it looks like everyone is present!"

"Wait, excuse me but did you say souls to collect _here_?"

"Seven men and four women...but let's just say the more, the merrier!" he giggled. Alex, being used to his loudness, simply rolled her eyes before getting up from her seat.

"I'll see you in a little Grell", she said, walking away and then muttering to herself, "Really now! I'm barely settled and I've already got work to do. At least it isn't too far off now...no late traveling tonight for me."

Another dance came on, ceasing Alex from walking across the dance floor as people had begun to grab their partners and began to dance.

"My Lady?" a sly, familiar voice said behind Alex. "May I have this dance?"

She put one hand on her hip and rolled her eyes. "Like hell", she replied, feeling impatient that this music would take forever and she wouldn't be able to get anywhere.

"Hell is where I come from", Sebastian chuckled. "I will ask again, may I have this dance?"

"If I answer 'yes', will you leave me alone?"

"No promises nor _contract_ my good Lady", he smirked teasingly.

Alex remained with an unfathomable expression. "I'm sure there are many other desperate young ladies who would care to dance with you", she said, noticing how some women were eyeing Sebastian head to toe. "Besides, I don't dance."

A chuckle. "You amuse me, my Lady. And you remind me somewhat of my young master."

"Are you comparing me to a boy?" Alex said, not making any eye contact with the demon.

"It will depend on one thing."

"What is it?"

"May I have this dance?"

Alex uncrossed her arms. "Very well, since you're rather persistent."

Sebastian put his hand over his chest and bowed, smirking. Hold his hand out for the lady, Alex took it without hesitation and walked confidently onto the dance floor with the demon butler._ Just get this over with_, Alex thought to herself.

The music had already started, so the two just began dancing to the flow of the rest of the dancers. Alex kept her eye on her partner rather knowingly, which Sebastian did not fail to notice.

"My Lady?"

"Your master had ordered you to find out all you could about me, am I mistaken?"

He smirked. "Not at all, my Lady."

"Aren't you going to ask me questions?"

"Pardon?"

"I have nothing to hide, considering the fact you know I'm a shinigami and I know that you're a demon."

"Very well, I just have one for you at the moment. Do you consider me your enemy?"

"Yes."

Sebastian faked a look of hurt on his face. "Why, such a straightforward answer, my Lady. I'm almost offended."

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't consider you as my enemy."

"I cannot."

"Precisely. You demons devour the souls of the living while the shinigami merely collect the souls of the dead. You leave it to us to clean after your mess."

"Very well said, my Lady", Sebastian smiled. "However, devouring souls is a way to appease a demon's hunger. To do that, demons take the souls of unsuspecting and impulsive humans who are willing to sell them to us. So in a way, it wouldn't be considered a crime since we aren't stealing the souls, would it?"

Alex didn't answer as her partner twirled her several times, like the rest of the dancers were doing with their partners.

"To me, the sole purpose of a demon's existence is to devour souls of humans."

"I concur."

"However, the purpose of the shinigami's existence to to make sure to pick up the souls of dead. Both statements would contradict each other."

Sebastian held the Lady's waist tighter as he dipped her back slightly, then lifted her off the ground for only a few seconds smoothly. He leaned closer to her face to the point where she could feel his warm breath. The two remained emotionless as they stared into each other's eyes, the red pair looking hungrily into the green eyes, which looked at the red full of hatred.

"I would want nothing more than to eat your soul, if you had one I could take", Sebastian whispered in a husky voice. "Perhaps we don't have to remain enemies, my Lady. That would be extremely hard, considering we would be seeing each other daily."

"Pardon me?" Alex hissed

Sebastian smirked. "Dear me, the Lady doesn't know what will be going around in her own castle. The king had requested that the earl of Phantomhive and his butler stay in this very castle. Of course, while I remain my master's loyal butler, I shall in addition be a servant of the castle as well..."

"Fine", she said with her nose up in the air. "As a servant, your first order will be to stay out of my sight."

The music stops. The two remain motionless, staring at each other intently. Alex broke out of it quickly, however.

"If you will excuse me", she muttered, curtsying slightly before picking up her dress and making her way up the enormous staircase. All she cared about now was to retrieve her scythe in her room.

Her scythe looked like a mere silver stick, somewhat like a short staff. It could have been a pipe to most people. However, when she unfolded it, it came out to be a bow. Packed in the lower drawer of her dresser was a set of arrows Alex had made herself earlier during her spare time. Her weapon, compared to most of the shinigami, seemed to be the weakest and less efficient. However, to Alex, it was most useful when she had to take care of her missions long-distance. Plus, she never missed with this bow.

Her aim was dead accurate, right on the target. Even when she was distracted, she didn't missed anyways. Perhaps this is why William sent her on more missions than that Ronald Knox shinigami. A bow and arrow as a scythe looks more efficient than a lawn mower.

Alex quickly got to her room and grabbed her scythe from under her bed.

A shriek suddenly came from downstairs. Another scream and shout as well.

"Fire! Fire!"

"Exit immediately!"

Alex could faintly hear this. Looks like this meant it was time for work. Unfolding her scythe into a bow, she grabbed the arrows from her drawer and ran out of the room, shutting it behind her.

She ran down the long hallway, knowing already that she was running late. However, knowing that Grell would take care of the dying people now reassured her. The smell of smoke began to fill her lungs as she neared the hall where the fire started. The entire room was practically a maze of flames.

Even if fire made contact with her skin, it might sting for a moment but will heal itself quicker than if it made contact with a human's skin. Alex squinted through the flames and spotted several clips of cinematic records floating above two dead men's body.

"Hmmm", Alex muttered. "One was a thief whom escaped from another country and the other had a wife and two children. Sorry, but it doesn't matter to me at all."

"Feeling sadistic, are we now?" giggled Grell as he held his chainsaw above his head. He had already found two other men and two women, whom's souls he had already collected.

A scream cried out before Alex could answer. It was the screaming of a plump woman, perhaps in her mid-thirties. She was literally being burned alive.

Alex pulled back her arrow and shot it straight to the woman's chest, ending her life immediately as her cinematic records appeared.

"No use in seeing this one, right?" Grell chuckled at that emotionless Alex. "Let's get out of here. The guards will be here in a few minutes to put out the fire."

The two shinigami started making their way out of the room. However, the large chandelier fell in front of Alex, knocking her backwards and separating the two. Grell didn't seemed to notice since he kept jogging ahead out of the room.

The smell of the intense heat and smoke from the blazing flames became stronger. Even a shinigami like Alex wasn't immune to this as she felt the world begin to spin around her.

"Damn it", she whispered as the flames seem to rise even higher. They seemed to be engulfing her into it, but for some reason, she didn't feel it come in contact with her skin at all.

The darkness just expanded even more for her as she fell to the ground, barely conscious.

* * *

Alex kept her eyes closed, though she was slowly beginning to regain consciousness. First, with her ears, she wanted to hear who was in the room with her at this moment.

"My lady, you may open your eyes now", came a soothing voice, much to Alex's annoyance.

Groaning slightly, Alex started sitting up and opening her eyes, which were met by a pair of red ones. She appeared to be in her own bedroom, with the sunlight pouring slightly in through the shades. Sebastian seemed to be patiently standing over by her bedside, smirking his usual smirk.

"Why are you here?" she growled at her.

"Now my Lady", he said calmly. "Is that anyway to talk to your savior?"

Turning away, Alex scoffed, "I didn't need any saving as a matter of fact." This was actually true, for her body wouldn't be damaged if engulfed by the flames. Grell would probably have realized he had left her behind and gone back for her.

"I know you didn't. It was just a slight gesture I thought I'd do for the Lady of this castle I would be staying at. _After all, I'm simply one hell of a butler_."

Alex rolled her eyes at his last sentence, which he seemed to have empathized. "Shouldn't you be with your master now? I thought demon butlers had to stay by their master's sides at all time."

"He's speaking with your father about business now", Sebastian answered, pouring a cup of tea. "I promised him that I would take care of you this morning."

He handed the cup to Alex, who took it slowly, still not looking at him. Suddenly, the doors swung open, revealing a familiar looking man to Alex who was dressed similarly to Sebastian, except for his golden eyes and glasses. Sebastian remained emotionless, though the hatred and tension between him and this man was quite obvious.

The man put his hand over his chest and bowed slightly. "My Lady, I'm glad to see you are recovering alright. My young master has been awaiting your awakening. May I bring him in?"

"Fine by me", Alex said before Sebastian could protest and say that she needed her rest.

The platinum haired boy whom Alex had met the night before, dressed like a prostitute, came into the room holding a single, white rose. Alex hadn't seen anything so white and pure since she had never seen a real rose before.

"I'm glad to you're awake", the boy grinned widely, jumping onto the bed and sitting at the foot of it.

"Please, Lord Trancy", Sebastian said calmly. "It is not appropriate to be in here now. The Lady is still in her nightwear-"

"Ignore him", Alex interrupted, clearly not caring what she was wearing and who was looking at her. "Lord Trancy-"

"Call me Alois."

"Very well, _Alois_. May I ask why you are in this castle? Are you one of the guest that would be staying here?"

"Yes indeed _Alex_", Alois smirked, putting empathize on her name. "I should look forward to seeing you more often."

Suddenly, he crawled over to Alex's side of the bed and placed the white rose in her hair. He leaned closer towards her, sniffing her hair, barely touching her ear.

"You smell lovely", he whispered in a silky voice into her ears. The Lady didn't not retract from this, though she did not like it at all.

Suddenly, the boy got pulled off of her by a calm looking Sebastian with only one hand.

"Please refrain from touching the Lady in that manner again", he said.

"Who said I wasn't enjoying it?" Alex suddenly said, smirking at this elder in particular. "Who said I wasn't enjoying this...lustful play?"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed but his mouth formed into a smirk as well. _This girl was very playful..._he thought to himself._ A note for myself for the future._

"We must be going", Claude suddenly said. "We must go speak with the king about certain matters."

Alois sighed. "Very well", he said before turning back to Alex. "I certainly hope we may resume our activity at a later time", he said seductively, caressing her cheek. When he back was turned, Alex rolled her eyes and shook her head, close to almost laughing.

The boy and his butler exited the room, leaving Alex with Sebastian once again. Sebastian smirked as he looked at the shinigami. "Lustful play, my Lady?"

"I'm getting out of bed", Alex ignored his remark and started pulling the covers off of herself.

"So, you care for lustful play? Is that it my Lady?"

"What are you trying to get at?"

Sebastian bowed slightly, taking the tray that held her cup of tea. "Nothing at all, my Lady", he said. "Now if you will excuse me, my master requires my presence."

Alex shrugged, rubbing her eyes slightly. "I'm not stopping you. You better best be off now; mustn't keep the master waiting", she said the last part mockingly.

"Right you are my Lady", Sebastian said walking out of the room, but turned back to her to say one more thing. "I am after all...simply one _hell_ of a butler."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, I might have forgotten to mention this, but this story is actually being written by one of my good friends, who just randomly uses my account to read stories once in a while. I think she's great at writing, even though she tells me she's not and she's just writing cause she is simply bored. (Which is true, otherwise she is my hitting partner in tennis.) Please continue reviewing this story!

* * *

"_-a mission has already been set out to find the responsible party that started the fire. I grieve for the loss of many of our men and women who were lost last night. However, the scheduled ball planned for tonight will go on as planned. In a few days, I would like to host a funeral for those whom had passed on. I hope that-_"

The king stood on a speakers platform as he spoke loudly and brilliantly in front of many lords and commoners whom had gathered in front of the castle gates. There was nothing royal about the way King Adam dressed; he was dressed like a common lord. It seems as though throughout the crowd of English people, they shared many difference of opinions, though many favored him.

One man whispered to his friend, "I saw the list of dead people. I'd say we were lucky! Most of them were dirty dealers and rumored witches."

"Perhaps this could be a sign by God that our new king will cleanse England of it's fifthly parts", his friend said. "Did you suppose it was the king that had it all planned?"

"There's absolutely no way", the man muttered. "Everything I heard about it didn't sound that way. Did you hear about his daughter? I heard that she barely made it out alive."

"I heard of that, too! Wasn't it just a mere butler that saved her just in time? I mean, that entire room was completely razed!"

"She's a pretty little thing, I saw. I'm surprised she ain't engaged yet."

"Didn't you hear? That's part of the reason the king wanted this ball tonight! It's practically an engagement party, many young men will be asking for her hand in marriage..."

"Will you be one of them?" the man joked as him and his friend both laughed.

As they conversed with each other, however, they didn't notice a pair of eyes and ears watching and listening to them. Alex kept her giant hood over her face, standing like a commoner in the crowd as her father spoke. Her hands clenched into a fist as she thought about being engaged. _How silly_, she thought. _Getting all excited to get engaged to someone you've just met. It's called the feeling of lust, not love._

Rolling her eyes, she made her way out of the crowd and kept her hood over her face so people wouldn't recognize her.

"What joy!" a giddy voice said behind her.

Alex turned to see it was just Undertaker, grinning as usual. "Joy?"

Undertaker tapped his fingers together. "Why of course, my dear! Business has begun booming with all these dead people, well...dying." He cackled at his own joke, nearly out of breath.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Well, at least it's something to do around here. England is nothing that special."

"Even the people here?"

"Especially. Haven't you noticed the amount of _creatures_ crawling around this area, in particular the castle?"

"So you have met the butlers. I, for one, am not particularly concerned about their welfare", Undertaker said. "But on the other hand, he does make the best jokes." He started laughing hysterically as people passing by stared at him strangely.

"He?" Alex questioned.

"Why, Sebastian of course. Haven't you met him?"

"Unfortunately", she muttered under her breath, walking away from the hysterical laughing of Undertaker.

* * *

Alex sighed as she pulled off her robe in the bathroom. The room was steaming from the hot water in the bath tub, ready for Alex to use. Completely naked, she stepped into the hot, practically boiling, bath tub. The water burnt her skin, causing it to turn red. However, she enjoyed this burning pain so much in fact that she kept her leg in the water for a few minutes at least, watching her skin redden and wrinkle slightly. She knew once she came out of the boiling bath, the moment her skin touched the cooler air, it would at once heal. _Let my flawless skin become flawed for a while_, she thought as she climbed into the tub.

The burning sensation...it was somewhat refreshing, knowing indeed she would have died this way for sure if it weren't for this awful thing called "fate". She closed her eyes, sensing yet a disturbing presence in the room. Alex didn't open her eyes though. Instead, she didn't even acknowledge this at all, even once the sound of slow breathing filled the room. A familiar smirk could clearly be seen, even with her eyes closed. Alex felt herself slid down the tub to the point where her mouth and nose were both underwater.

"My Lady...I doubt any good would come out of trying to drown yourself."

Alex's mouth and nose remained underwater, though her ears were slightly still peeking out of the water. She still didn't acknowledge him.

A sigh that sounded exasperated, but slightly fake. "You leave me with no choice."

Before Alex could react, two hands were wrapped around her bare waist, lifting her out of the water. Coughing violently, the girl swatted one of the hands of her, but the butler was too quick for her, now placing his hand under her thigh, lifting her completely out of the water. However, it didn't go as smoothly as he anticipated as Alex, being slippery from the hot water, squirmed violently in his arms. Instead of reaching for any of the bathroom structures, she instead pulled on his white shirt hard, causing his arm around her waist to slid towards her upper body, knocking him backwards onto the ground.

Alex didn't react, but wasn't surprised to suddenly feel almost icy cold the moment her skin touched air.

The demon smirked as he noticed the messed they had caused in that bathroom. He wasn't wearing his butler jacket like he usually did, but was wearing a white, buttoned down shirt, which was half buttoned up now since Alex had pulled on his shirt before. His pants were soaked by the water that had been splashed onto the floor. Meanwhile, Alex was breathing heavily after almost choking on a mouth and nose full of water. Her bare chest was pressed against Sebastian's white, buttoned down shirt. Her legs were completely spread out on the wet floor. The burn, as she had known, disappeared from her skin.

"My, I didn't realize how you played this rough, my Lady", Sebastian's red eyes glowed as his hands, still attached to her bare skin, was tempted to be elsewhere.

"I didn't realize it was okay for a butler to enter in without the lady's permission", Alex retorted. "Let alone, terminate her action of drowning herself."

"Which only makes it even more necessary for a butler to enter in", Sebastian smirked. "For one enters another when she deserves to be punished."

Alex rolled her eyes, knowing full well what the demon was referring to. She wasn't at all ashamed to be naked in the presence of him. She had less shame then perhaps Adam and Eve, before eating the apple. Instead, she smirked seductively and pressed her body even closer to Sebastian's. The effect was immediate as he started kissing down her neck hungrily. Alex let out a soft moan, just for teasing. However, even before Sebastian could get down to her breast, she got up. Water dripped down her body as she walked over to the set of dried towels laid out. Wrapping her body with a single towel, she walked over the demon, still on the floor.

"Better not keep your master waiting", she said with a smirk and said sarcastically. "Maybe we may continue at another time."

Sebastian, still keeping his composure, narrowed his eyes, yet a smirk was plastered onto his face at the same time. "But of course, my Lady. I must warn you, however..."

"However?"

"I do not like to share my toy."

"Who says I'm your toy? Perhaps you are _my_ toy."

"If that is the case, I'm willing to obey."

Scoffing, Alex shut the door behind her as she walked quickly towards her bedroom, wearing only a towel around her.

* * *

By the time it was about one hour before the ball, the bathroom was cleaned and tidy, as if nothing had happened in there earlier that same day. Alex sat on her bed, staring at the dark, blue dress she had chosen to wear. This dress was far more complex than the black dress she had worn the night before, but it would still be considered an outcast compared to the ridiculous dresses the noble women wore. Still, a corset must be worn.

Alex smirked, putting the corset aside as she stared at her dress. _Like an_ e_ngagement party, huh? _

It was funny how most people thought women were much more fragile than men. In the past, Alex went into a "relationship" with several young men whom fell in love with her. Through all this, she had never experienced heartbreak in her entire life, considering she was the one whom broke the hearts. It was nothing more than lust, which Alex herself never felt as well for anyone.

A knock on the door broke Alex out of her train of thoughts. "Come in", she mumbled.

"My Lady."

Alex rolled her eyes. _  
_

"I sense you are not enjoying my presence. Why, I am hurt."

"Save the playful talk for someone else", Alex snapped. "I am waiting for a servant to help me with my dress."

"And here I am", the demon butler said in a low, seductive voice. "My master is already taken cared of, so I do have some spare time in my hands to help...others. After all, I'm simply one hell of a butler."

"Shouldn't I have a female servant help me into my dress?" she said, ignoring the last sentence.

Sebastian faked a look of hurt. "Why, you don't trust me? Especially after that event that occurred earlier in the bathroom today?"

"Whatever, just help me with this corset."

_"Yes, my Lady."_

* * *

**(Random) shoutout to Nekomimilover123: are you going to finish the first chapter of your story by next year? xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I noticed this story hasn't been updated for a while. My friend actually wrote most of this chapter, but hadn't touched it for a while. So I decided to finish up the chapter and post it online now. I like how Alex in this chapter will show a hint of emotion, especially with Elizabeth.

Now I suggested something to my friend who is writing this story. I thought it would be awesome if we could add a hint of Alex and some other characters like Claude or even Alois or Ciel. However, she kind of shut the thing down cuz she apparently is _afraid_ of Alois and thinks Claude is just plain creepy. However, we decided that I would do the chapters with Alex/Claude if we do decide that. Later on in the story, expect slight Alex/Ronald partnership and stuff like that.

Other than that, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

* * *

Getting into the corset was usually painful for most women, but Alex had a slim figure so it wasn't too bad. Sebastian was, of course, able to button it up at top speed before she could feel any pain. His hand went down to her slim waist as he breathed onto her neck.

"All done, my Lady", he whispered seductively. "I gather you need help putting on your dress as well?"

Alex ignored the demon butler as she walked over to her bed and lifted up the dark blue dress. It was light and silky...more comfortable than most other fancy dresses. The exact opposite of Elizabeth's style, whom preferred lighter colors (particularly pink) with laces and gems sewn onto the frilly material.

Luckily, the dress was easy to slip into with Sebastian's assistance. Alex observed herself in the mirror and smirked slightly, knowing that though her dress went past her knee, it was still considerably short and probably scandalous to be wearing such thing to a public event such as this ball. It was sleeveless, showing off a great deal of skin on her arm and shoulder area.

"Won't you get cold?" Sebastian asked smoothly as he handed her a pair of silky, white gloves.

"The cold doesn't bother me anymore", Alex whispered. "It's in my heart and soul. It's even in my aura." She stopped, closing her eyes.

"Anymore?"

"Shouldn't you be getting yourself ready?"

Sebastian's red eyes flashed slightly but he simply smiled and put his hand over his chest and bowed slightly.

"If you will excuse me."

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive walked proudly but kept to himself as his butler walked behind him. There were many nobles whom recognized this young Lord, for they have met him in other occasions when the queen was still alive.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Have you found out anything about Lady Alexandra Victoria?"

"I'm afraid I haven't found out much."

The music had started as everyone began to dance with their partners out on the open floor. The young earl remained to the side as he scanned the room carefully. He lowered his hat slightly.

"From what I heard from some people around", he said, "apparently, her mother had died three years ago. Supposedly, she was burned alive, though they couldn't find her body nor her ashes. More than a week ago, the Lady was assumed to be dead, burnt up in a mansion set on fire for unknown reasons. However, one day later, she was found very much alive, completely unharmed."

Sebastian smirked slightly. "Young master", he said. "Are you well aware that she is a shinigami?"

Ciel's eyes widened slightly as he stared at his butler. "Lady Alexandra?"

"Indeed. However, I do believe she might be new to the job. Her soul is still fresh, meaning she was human only until recently."

"Hmmm", Ciel closed his eyes, smiling slightly now. "She interests me."

Suddenly, people around were gasping, and the music had stopped.

"Look young master", Sebastian said. "The new monarch of England."

The king walked down the grand staircase leading into the ballroom with a surprisingly proud, but amiable aura surrounding him. Everyone clapped for the new reigning king as he held his hand up to cease them. He smiled at all the ballroom guests and began to politely talk with some lords.

Ciel looked over at the king, who began chuckling with quite a few of the men about something. _Quite a charismatic king_...he thought to himself.

"CIEEEEEEEL!" a loud voice squealed loudly. Before anyone, even Sebastian, could notice what was happening, Elizabeth was hugging her fiance tightly, leaving the poor young earl no room to breathe.

"Elizabeth!" Ciel struggled to get her off of him. Sebastian gently pulled the eccentric girl off of his master and sighed in slight exasperation.

"Please! Call me Lizzy!" Elizabeth said joyfully. She appeared to be wearing her usual pink dress decorated with a lot of laces and a few shining gems. Her blonde hair was fixed up the same way as it usually was.

"My, you haven't changed at all!" a cheery voice chuckled. The Phantomhive servant and master turned along with the lady towards the voice, which belonged to the king himself.

Elizabeth kept a surprisingly calm composure and gave a little curtsy, lifting her dress slightly. "I'm glad to see you, your Majesty", she said politely.

"No need for formalities Lizzy, even in public", he grinned modestly at the young girl. To both Ciel and Sebastian's surprise, Elizabeth smiled widely and jumped onto England's new monarch and wrapped him in a hug as he spun her around like a little girl. Everyone around smiled at the sight of this and even chuckled at this.

"I missed you so much!" Elizabeth exclaimed as he set her down. She pouted slightly. "Why haven't you visited England?"

He smiled gently as he looked down at the girl. "We're terribly sorry Lizzy. I've had to stay and work back home. A war held us back from coming back to England, but all is fine now."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that", she said, looking down onto the ground, looking shy all of a sudden. "Um..is...uh-"

"Alex is coming down shortly", he said answering her question. Noticing the young earl out of the corner of his eyes, he turned to him. "Ah, Lord Phantomhive. I'm certainly glad to you have come along with your butler."

"We are most honored to be in your presence", Sebastian bowed slightly.

The king smiled and nodded before going off to talk to a few of the other nobles. Ciel took this opportunity to go over to Elizabeth, who remained where she was standing, looking at the King Adam with shining eyes.

"Elizab- Lizzy", he corrected himself. "I had no idea you had some sort of connection with the king."

"Oh yeah!" she said. "Years ago, I have been close to his daughter, Alex. It's been ages since I have seen her since they lived all the way in America and I- ALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEX!"

Before anyone could comprehend what had just happened, the really excited girl had jumped on top of Alex, knocking the both of them to the ground. Sebastian's eyes widened as he saw something he had never expected to see: Alex was actually laughing. Who knew that the sadistic girl knew of such a thing, similarly to his current master.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry Alex!" Elizabeth said, the both of them getting up from the ground. Everyone around chuckled while a few selective others shook their head in disapproval at the girls' loud behavior.

"It's fine Lizzy", Alex said, brushing off her dress gently and smiling slightly as her laughter ceased quickly.

"Wow! We have so much to catch up on!" Elizabeth squealed, dragging the girl away. Ciel stared after the both of them in slight surprise, but quickly shook it off.

"Sebastian", he said in a demanding voice. "Your previous order remains. I want to find out more about this girl."

"As do I, young master", Sebastian said with his hand over his chest, bowing slightly.

"You must do this and befriend her before Trancy does", the earl continued urgently. "We must stay close with the royal family as best we can. Also, if she indeed is a shinigami, she just may be of use to the investigations if she could cooperate."

Sebastian gave a slight smirk. "But she wouldn't, young master."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I know she wouldn't, it's better than seeing her befriend Trancy and his butler. She is of the higher class than we are, therefore we mustn't aggravate her in anyways."

"She will be aggravated anyways."

"I don't care Sebastian! Just follow my order!"

_"Yes, my lord."_

* * *

The two young Ladies walked slowly out on the balcony, with their arms linked with each other (well, mostly Elizabeth's arm was linked around Alex's arm). Alex mostly listened to Elizabeth do all the talking as she looked at the sky, which was clear and full of stars. The little bear was quite visible with the north star out shining the others in her eyes.

"So, how is your mother? Is she coming down soon?" Elizabeth asked eagerly. When the family came to England, Elizabeth's family had met everyone and became close to the family.

Alex's eyes looked down, letting go of Elizabeth's arm. Her face showed no emotion.

Elizabeth instantly saw something was wrong. "D-Did I say something?" she asked carefully.

"She's gone", Alex whispered bitterly. "Three years ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Elizabeth said, her eyes looking like they were going to tear up. When Alex didn't answer, the poor girl walked away, her shoulders slumped down as she went back into the ballroom. Alex looked over at the horizon as she began playing with her bracelet. For once, she didn't even notice a presence behind her, being so focused on her bracelet.

"Alexandra Victoria?" the voice said sounding officious and business-like.

"Oh, it's you _William T. Spears_", Alex said annoyed, not looking at the shinigami. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"I came to pick up Grell, who apparently was slacking off on the job", he said flatly.

"Well, I'm not his babysitter if that's where you're trying to get at."

"Actually", William said touching his glasses slightly, "I came because I noticed a good number of demons around the area." Alex said nothing. "_Particularly_ the ones in your castle this very minute."

"I have no control of who is to be in the castle."

"I know, so I came to remind you and warn you to be careful of them."

Alex smirked a little before turning her head towards the grim reaper. "_Will_," she said using the nickname she knew he hated. "Remember when I first became part of your ranks? You gave a long speech to me about it which I practically memorized to the very end."

William ignored her. "Be careful especially of _Sebastian Michaelis_."

Rolling her eyes, she scoffed, "Yeah, I know. Just tell me my next assignment and be on your way."

"It will be around tomorrow during the day in town. Ronald will help you on this one. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go take care of Grell." With that, he was gone in a flash.

"I know you were here the whole time,_ Sebastian Michaelis_", Alex said without looking. "You might as well come out now rather than trying to make a fool out of yourself."

A dark shadow loomed over her once she said this. Red eyes gleamed in the darkness.

"My Lady, it seems like you will be quite busy", the demon said smoothly.

"And why do you care?"

"Oh, I never said I cared. I was simply making a statement."

"_Go away._"

"Tell me about your mother."

She clenched her fist at this. "Why the hell would you want to know?"

"Curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"My Lady, I would prefer if you didn't make comments about-"

Alex looked at the demon butler with narrow eyes. Grabbing him by the front of his suit, she held him close to her face with a menacing look.

"Listen here _demon_, I don't give a fuck if you came out here to try and provoke me. If you know what's good for you and your _precious_ master, you better stay out of my way", she seethed. "I may just be a pawn you think you can toy around with, but let me just warn you that you better be careful about your next move."

Letting go of him, Alex swiftly pushed past him and went back inside, leaving Sebastian outside, pondering over what she had just said. Smiling sadistically, he said ever so quietly to no one, "My Lady Alexandra...you're already making this difficult, _even though the game has just started_."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** So I've had time on my hands. My friend who had been writing this story in the beginning gave me this idea for this chapter. Actually, me and her saw the movie "Frozen" together and got an idea for this story. The song "Let it Go" features in this chapter and maybe chapters ahead. We don't own the song by Disney.

Anyways, my friend and I got into a long debate about who was sexier: Sebastian or Claude. She said Sebastian and I said Claude, hands down. Out of curiosity, who do you guys think is the sexier demon? (If anyone says Alois and Ciel, god help me...)

ON WITH THE STORY! (My writing style is different from my friend's, and I use the word "reaper" while she uses the word "shinigami", but what's the difference really?)

* * *

"Look, there she is", were some of the multiple of whispers that ran through the crowd of nobles. Of course, this came from the male population, while the women population fawned over the three men: the king and his two sons. Naturally, the younger of the two sons did not expect so much attention and simply minded his own business.

"Max", the older brother whispered to the younger. "Shouldn't you find a nice young lady to dance with?"

"Yes I will, but first, they have to come find me."

Drake rolled his eyes as he moved smoothly along the crowds, charming every women in sight that flirted with him.

Out of the two brothers, Alex was more like the younger. She paid no attention to how everyone whispered about her; her natural beauty that out stood, her quiet and mysterious attitude, her dark but quietly intimidating aura. Younger people watched her with great curiosity as the elder purposely kept their distance, but with a watchful eye on her.

Another very well discussed topic that was mentioned over the course of the conversations were about the relations of Midford and the newly royal family. Possibly through business they have met each other, only to have their daughters be introduced to one another. Who knew? The contrast between the two girls stood out like peacock in a flock of pigeons. Yet, one they saw each other, they seemed to have clicked instantly, which so happened to become a mystery to many.

Ciel Phantomhive sighed as he took a sip of his beverage. His sigh turned into a grimace at the sight of another earl, whom was standing across the dance floor from him.

Meanwhile, Adam politely excused himself from a conversation with a high classed noble and smiled to himself as he went over to a certain quiet girl. He was a very handsome man, and like his daughter, he favored a more futuristic and simpler style for clothing. Even his hair was less than perfect, not too short but not too long, messily combed but still attractive. He also looked far too young to be a king and rule a country, but once he was talked to, his age would rise higher for his intelligence.

"Alex?" he said to the young Lady, who barely smiled that evening. "Shouldn't you be dancing?"

"Must I father? I don't even care for dancing that much."

"Well, you wouldn't know until you try", he poked her in the stomach with humor, making her smile slightly. "Come now, I'll be the first to start you off."

Before Alex could realize, she and her father were out swaying on the dance floor. The music was playing at a faster pace, so Alex had to quickly anticipate her father's moves. Even she had to giggle at this silliness, but who could deny a king's order?

"Pardon? But may I cut in, your royal Majesty?"

"Be my guest", the king said, waltzing off to dance with another woman.

Alex stiffened at first at the sight of the familiar, black attire and the tall, skinny man. However, to her great relief, it was not the man she had in mind but a simply one with similar features.

"It's an honor", he bowed with an emotionless face. "I don't expect you recall who I am."

"Claude Faustus, butler of Lord Trancy", Alex answered without hesitation.

He smiled, not smirked at this. He bowed again. "I'm deeply honored."

While this was happening, the Earl Trancy had made his way over to Ciel, who did his best not to show his annoyance to the platinum haired boy. Alois's eyes almost instantly spotted his butler, causing his jaw to drop open. Ciel looked repulsed.

"Close your mouth, or you will likely to catch flies", Ciel said with clear annoyance. "Or besides the spiders, is it also the earl of the mansion's job to catch them too?"

"L-Look!" he ignored the remark. "I-Is that Claude..._smiling_?"

Ciel raised an eyebrow at the Alois's clearly stunned reaction. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

Claude took one of Alex's hand and put his other hand around her petite waist. The music seemingly slows down at this time, as if perfectly timed for the moment. Alex remained somewhat distant, yet intrigued at the aura and senses she was feeling in that room. Many different ones...including two demons and two- no make that three _reapers_. All in the same room. Something definitely very intriguing was going to happen in a short while...

"May I ask what you find so amusing, my Lady?"

"None of your business", Alex shot back calmly. "Besides, I'm sure all in a little while, you too might find it amusing as well."

"If you insist upon so, I must believe you. I do, however, find amusing how my young master has developed an interest in you."

"If he means business, he should take interest in my father."

A hand went under her chin and made her lift up her face so that she look at the demon directly.

"I assume you already understand what I meant by interest, my Lady?" Claude breathed lowly. "Am I correct?"

"How about you?" the girl smirked, not hesitating one bit. "As a demon, do you feel 'interest'? Do you know 'interest'? If you were to answer yes, god help us all because I will not be able to contain my laughter."

Claude kept a straight face. "Lust, my Lady. The feeling of lust...desire." His lips were dangerously close to hers now. "Wanting is such a sin...humans may sin more than demons", he whispered. They were still moving to the motion of the dance, but were in a strangely close position now.

"How about reapers?"

"Varies. But every foul creature that has ever exist, heaven or hell, angelic or demonic...will all feel at one point in their lives one thing in common. That my dear, is the power and feeling of lust."

Alex smirked as she moved herself slightly away from the taller demon. She never took her eyes off of him.

"I've noticed you've kept _love_ out of it."

"My Lady, I see _love_ as a game. You either win it by luck, or lose it. As a demon, I assure you, I'm no love expert."

_"Love expert?"_

The couple dancing instantly stopped at the sound of the new, unwelcomed voice.

"Michaelis", Claude said shortly to this new individual.

"Faustus."

Sebastian's red eyes flashed over towards where Alex was standing with her arms crossed, obviously annoyed. Anger ran through the demon's blood at this discourteous gesture being shown towards him. As always though, he kept a calm looking expression as he observed the golden eyed demon and female reaper, standing side by side both facing him.

"I find it difficult to believe that you would be discussing such a topic", Sebastian said sounding amused. "My Lady, it is getting late. Why don't I escort you to your room to retire for the night?"

To Sebastian, it wasn't a question, but more of a statement. Alex scoffed at the way she was being treated and narrowed her eyes at the demon.

"I can be the judge of whether or not I wish to retire for the night, thank you very much Mr. Michaelis", she hissed. "Now if you would excuse me you lowly bastard-"

A smirk appeared from the side of his mouth. "My Lady, I believe you could use a few lessons in courtesy and manners. You truly are quite inappropriate for a young lady."

"Me? Inappropriate?" Alex repeated, dangerously but equally as calm as she gave him an icy look. "You do and say more inappropriate things than appropriate things, especially when your master doesn't see."

Claude smirked at this statement as Sebastian's expression remained unchanged. His eyes never left the Lady's, watching her like a hungry wolf wanting to devour his prey. The Lady sensed the playfulness in his eyes as they studied her from her chest to her waist, almost feeling seductive.

"My Lady, perhaps you may be so kind to dance with me, as an apology for your rude behavior", Sebastian said holding out a hand for her to take. He already knew what she would do...

"Fuck you", Alex said in a harsh, but quiet manner, walking away from the two demons.

* * *

"Fuck this", the lady muttered bitterly as she stepped outside into the garden. Her garden was practically a labyrinth of flowers and plants which grew outwards all over the place. She quickly took off the uncomfortable ballroom shoes that pinched her toes tightly, stopping all the circulation going to her feet.

The earth was damp and cold as Alex walked further away from the castle and more towards the dark forest which laid just beyond the garden. She hadn't been in this part of the castle grounds yet, but was curious to explore more of it. The further away from that idiotic ballroom party, the better. Besides, those demons would only get her into trouble, which meant another long lecture by William T. Spears.

The strong, cold wind brushed against the pale skin of the Lady as she ignored it and kept walking. The howling of the strong wind sounded like the whispers of the sirens...

..._A kingdom of isolation; __and it looks like, I'm the queen_.

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.._..

A single branch snapped.

She started walking faster and swiftly as she neared the dark forest. According to an old folks' legend around this around, creatures of the dark were said to have been living in these dark, dark woods. This quickly crossed Alex's mind as she entered it. Not that she had anything to fear.

Alex moved faster, almost at demonic speed till she reached the clearing of the forest, where she could see the sky again. She stood in the center of this gigantic field, completely out in the open. She clenched her fists as she sensed a presence coming nearer to her. Nearer and nearer.

_...Don't let them in, don't let them see._

_Be the good girl you always had to be..._

"Don't you know when you're not wanted?" she whispered deadly to what appeared to be one no.

"But my Lady, you had me worried", came the calm voice. "You left so suddenly, I was afraid you might have gotten yourself hurt."

"Worried? Please talk seriously, or you might make me laugh."

"It isn't a laughing matter _Lady Alexandra Victoria_", Sebastian said smoothly. "I am quite dead serious."

"Look demon, I'm in no mood for you. Now be gone!"

"I'm afraid I must ask that I could escort you back. Heavens knows what's in this forest at this time."

A scoff. "Scary things, huh?" Alex said mockingly.

"But of course. Wild animals, other creatures...which is why I feel that I am qualified to be able to escort you back into the castle. After all, I'm simply one hell of a-"

"Butler! I get it!" Alex snapped, turning face to face with the taller demon. She greens eyes looked at him with fury as she felt the wind pick up around her. "I don't care who you are or what you are."

A small grin appeared on the demon's face. "Do you really mean that my Lady?"

"I won't hesitate to kill you, even if it might dirty this place up", she sneered. "And I-"

Sebastian instantly wrapped his arms tightly around her petite body, pressing the both of them closely together from their chest to the waist. His red eyes shone as his face moved closer to hers...Alex didn't struggle yet as her eyes narrowed looking into his.

"I have warned you before my Lady...I do not like to share my toys", he whispered seductively, his grip around her tightened. "You know you want this, too."

Alex's glare could have cut through at least ten people at this point. "Love is one thing. Lust is another, no matter how passionate you may act upon it."

Sebastian's grip loosened as he frowned and his eyes narrowed at her. "Act?"

"Yes."

Silence fell between them.

"I will not fall for this lustful play", the Lady stated defiantly. "I'm a liar, too. You're going to have to do a lot better than that to out lie a liar."

"Who says it's lust?"

Alex pulled roughly away out of Sebastian's grip on her and backed away about two feet before advancing towards him again. "You may not have experienced the shit that I did", her voice full of poison, making even the demon back up away from her as she kept walking towards him. "But you liked to hear that, didn't you? Are you going to run off and to tell your master? Be my guest. I won't hold you back."

"My Lady-"

"If you know what is best for you, stay out of my sight from now on. The next time I see you, I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Please be reasonable-", Sebastian grabbed her arm.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" Alex yelled. "Get off!"

The demon narrowed his eyes as he let go of her, realizing that her shouting was not for her defense, but was a call for the others to come. _Her_ others.

"_Michaelis._"

Sebastian noticed out of the corner of his eyes as three reapers surrounded him, all of which he was familiar with. William T. Spears touched his glasses as Alex walked over to his side. Next to her was the less serious, but still one of the better reapers was Ronald Knox. And finally, there was Grell...

"Oh Bassy~", Grell fluttered his eyes in a flirtatious manner as Sebastian looked at him with disgust. "It's sooo nice to see you! It's been so looong!"

Alex put her hand on her hip. "You _know_ that creep?" she said to Grell, probably pissed off since he never mentioned this to her.

"Know him? Why, it was love at first sight!" Grell said ever so dramatically, to both William and Alex's annoyance. "Too bad though for you Bassy! I'm afraid I cannot spare you for bothering our dear, sweet Alex!" The Lady shot the red-haired reaper a glare. "Minus the sweet part", he added.

Ronald laid his arm on Alex's shoulder. "Indeed! Alex is with us and surely would never choose the likes of you over her friends!" The reaper nuzzled her neck slightly.

Sebastian closed his eyes and nodded. "My Lady, there is one thing I should mention to you. Perhaps you can take this time to warn your _friends_."

William took calmly readied his weapon along with Ronald. Grell, however, noticed as Sebastian's shadow which was even darker than the night itself changing form. "Um, Bassy! You're demoning!" he said in a high pitched voice.

Alex remained where she was as she looked into the eyes of the demon.

Sebastian took a step forward, his grin looking more dangerous than usual.

"Demons are rather..._possessive_", he empathized the word 'possessive' as he reached into his dress suit and pulled out (in Alex's opinion) what seemed to be simply a hand full of kitchen knives. _"And when we are possessive, that is when we are most dangerous."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Okay, so later into this chapter, we will find out something about how Alex used to be by her brother Max. Was Alex always so sadistic? Probably. But perhaps not towards everyone...

Seriously, if you haven't heard the song "Let it Go" from the movie "Frozen", listen to it! It's such a beautiful song and such a beautiful movie! I thought it was fantastic but my friend thought it was cheesy (but she even admitted it was good though).

Let me see, anything else to say? Just remember, credits to my friend who started this story in the first place. Her writing is more darker than mine but she has great ideas (but is too lazy to write anything). So I'm basically doing all the work while I have to suck information out of her! Ugh! :p

* * *

"Reapers, attack!" William ordered calmly as he remained where he was standing. He held up his death scythe, which was simply a pruner. Though it seemed like a foolish choice of scythe, it was actually very effective since he knew how to use it.

Sebastian smirked as he dodged Ronald's attack with his death scythe, the lawn mower.

"Die demon!" Ronald yelled. "Go to hell!"

"I'm not sure whether to laugh or scoff at that foolish remark", Sebastian muttered to himself as he did a black flip in mid air, also dodging Grell's chainsaw, which seemed to be the most effective of all the scythes so far.

"Alex, aren't you joining in on the fight?" Ronald asked as William glared at him.

"Don't ask questions while you are fighting or else-", William started to warn him, but Sebastian took this opportunity to knock back the reaper. "-that will happen."

"My, my BASSY~", Grell swooned. "I've never seen you put up this much of a fight, even for your current master, Ciel."

Sebastian's shadow continued 'demoning' as Ronald struggled to get up, only to find himself wincing in pain. William simply sighed and muttered something about having to do "overtime". Alex, meanwhile, simply stood watching both sides fight basically to the death. With Ronald down, though Sebastian was still at a clear disadvantage, this fight was looking to be a stalemate...or not.

A shoe hit Grell's face, which meant he was down.

"It's not nice to hit a lady in the face!" the reaper shouted with disgust at the demon.

"I assure you I wouldn't do such a thing", Sebastian said looking over at Alex, whose face remained emotionless. "Looks like it's just you and me, William T. Spears."

"I suppose it is", he sighed. "Such a bothersome creature to deal with."

Taking a sudden leap in the air, William aimed his pruner at Sebastian, who dodged it just in time. The reaper landed safely on his two feet as did Sebastian. It was clear that William took this more seriously than the other two reapers. He adjusted his glasses as he looked at the demon with a cold expression. Sebastian did the same, with a slight smirk.

"I suppose I'll have to work overtime to clean up the mess", William said, still without any emotion and a touch of annoyance in his voice. He leaped into the air again, taking aim again. Sebastian barely dodged it. However, he didn't dodge two arrows which flew his way. The two arrows pinned the demon against the tree, not piercing his skin at all, but instead pinning his clothing to it.

Perfectly on the target, the demon looked up and saw as Alex walked nearer towards him, holding her bow and a single arrow.

"You're a bit off target my Lady", Sebastian said smirking.

"My intention wasn't to kill you, _yet_", Alex said. "William, Grell. I'll handle this myself."

Grell had finally gotten up as he raised his chainsaw, grinning and showing off his sharp teeth. "Are you sure? He can play quite rough you know!"

"I'm sure."

"How about me?" Ronald finally got up as well, glaring at Sebastian. "Shall I help teach this demon not to mess with reapers?"

"No. I'll handle this _myself._" Something in Alex's voice told both Grell and Ronald that she knew what she was doing. The both of them ran off, slightly intimidated by their fellow reaper. William hadn't said a word as he walked off in their direction as well.

Alex calmly walked over to the demon, keeping a cold and dark expression. Sebastian's smirk faded into an expressionless face as he looked directly into the Lady's eyes.

_"Do you intend on killing me?"_ he whispered.

"Very much. However, if I am to kill you", Alex chose her words carefully, "I'd prefer you be killed a more slower and painful death. I'd rather watch you suffer as you go beyond even the depths of Hell."

"I am very much honored."

"I wish to ask you one thing though."

"Go ahead and ask."

"What is it that you want with me?"

Sebastian's face formed a dark smirk as he licked his lips seductively and narrowed his eyes. "What do I want with you?" he whispered. "My greatest desire would be to mark you as mine."

"Mark?"

"It's more rarer to see than a contract. A mark such as this-", Sebastian used his teeth to slid his white glove off his left hand, revealing the contract seal. "-will connect you and me in a different way from how I'm connected to Ciel Phantomhive."

"Connect?"

"I'm connected to him through a contract we made; I carry out his revenge therefore allowing me to eat his soul once it is completed. However, if I were to mark you, you would be mine to posses and no one else's", Sebastian said lowering his hand with the contract seal as he smirked saying the next thing. "Another big difference is the way to implant this mark on you..._if you understand what I mean._"

"Meaning what exactly?" Alex hissed, gripping her bow tighter and tighter in her hand.

"Let me just state that if you are a virgin, it can be rather painful."

Instantly, the Lady's fist came in contact with the demon's face, causing his head to hit the tree he was pinned to rather hard. Too bad for her that there was not any actual pain for him.

"_If you even dare to come near me when I'm asleep-_", Alex started to threatened.

"The mark will in fact only be formed through a mutual agreement to _it_", Sebastian informed.

Alex answered shortly, "In that case, don't you dare ever think that I would share a mutual agreement with you, _demon_." She leaned her face closer to his. "I can be an open book about my life, but closed off to every single creature. Isolation, loneliness...it is once said that no one can find happiness alone. Therefore, I'll vowed to be forever isolated to myself."

Using one swift motion, she grabbed the two arrows pinning Sebastian to the tree before running off in one direction with demonic speed.

* * *

The next day came around quickly. Though tired from the events of last night, Max was up early and rising.

"Come on Alex, I need you to escort me to town", the younger brother informed his sister, who locked herself in her room. "Just you and me."

"Fine", Alex said, much to Max's surprise. The Lady remembered that she had to go into town to meet Ronald anyways later during the day for their assignment. According to her reaper book, a man would be killed by the market area. How he would get killed: stabbed by a knife.

Alex put on black, tight pants (which were in fact one of the later styles during this era) and a simple shirt that commoners would probably wear. She wore a simple black coat, but went back to her bed and grab her bow. Folding it quickly and slipping it in her inside coat pocket, she opened her door and saw Max, standing patiently for her.

"I'm glad you can come with me", Max said softly.

"Sure", Alex said simply as they started walking down the hall.

They walked in silence as they exited the castle through the back entrance and not the front, so they wouldn't attract too much attention.

"Put on your hood", Alex said to her brother, "so no one will recognize us."

Max obeyed and put on his hood as did his sister. The both of them did in fact despise royal treatment. Being treated like adults since their young age was enough to drive anyone crazy. Even their father knew that as well, though the pressure didn't get to him as bad. Back then, Alex would use to dream of living as a commoner out in the woods, killing animals for food and making her own shelters. She could do everything for herself and _live by herself_...

"I'm glad you came with me", Max repeated softly. Alex glanced at her brother before looking away, pretending she didn't hear anything. Max sighed, seeing her emotionless face as he tried to start a conversation with her again. "I missed times like this...", he whispered. Though Alex didn't show it, she knew what he meant.

"Ever since mother died...", he trailed off.

Alex stopped and looked at him with such emotionless eyes that could possibly kill someone who didn't know her. "What?"

"You've become so cold", Max admitted. "You've shut me out _Alexandra_..."

The Lady stiffened as he used her full name. She knew this. She knew it all along. Yes, she had always been cold, but to a certain extent. Once upon a time, she eventually began to shut out the world...and they shut her out as well.

"I'm sorry", came the surprisingly not-so-cold response. Max's eyes widened as Alex kept her hands in her pocket and her head down. "I'm just a cold person Max. That's all, but that doesn't mean I don't love you."

Alex walked faster ahead as Max took longer strides to catch up to her.

Max wasn't one to make fast adjustments. Out of the three siblings, he was the one that missed home the most and even cried about it slightly at night. Since they left, he hadn't smiled a real smile...till now. Just maybe...the sister he had grown up with and loved might be back, though it might take time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Quick update cuz my friend finally decided to write a chapter! Wooo! She's not as lazy as I thought she was! (just kidding! I love her!) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter since it will show a lighter side of Alex than the darker side. Obviously, she has the dark side and all that, but in the last chapter, what did Max mean when he said she shut him out? And what about her mother? We know very little about Alex's past (and even Sebastian and Ciel are curious as well).

* * *

Meanwhile, as the two siblings were walking on the sidewalk by the busy market area, coming from the opposite direction were the young earl Phantomhive and his butler. They had in fact left much earlier that day to go into town to pick up the earl's cane.

"Only one inch taller in three years", Sebastian smirked as he enjoyed teasing the boy. "Forgive me my Lord, but I think this might be the tallest you might ever grow to be."

"Shut up", Ciel said coldly. "How dare you talk to me like that. A lowly butler as yourself has no right to be talking to an earl unless given permission, understood?" It WAS understood between them that Sebastian would continue to tease him, much to his annoyance.

"Thief! Thief!"

Ciel automatically stopped at the voice and turned around. "Sebastian", he said preparing to give him an order.

To his surprise, however, a young, pale looking boy ran past him. He couldn't be more than seven years of age at least. The boy carried what looked to be an expensive loaf of good, edible bread. Following behind was a plump looking storekeeper chasing after him.

"Stop that boy!" he yelled, his face turning red.

The young boy looked back and saw the man was going to catch up to him. He started to pick up speed but bumped into someone instead. Alex looked down at the boy with a slightly surprised face. "What the-"

"Keep that boy there!" the shopkeeper yelled.

Instead, she quickly pulled the boy behind her and Max once the shopkeeper reached them.

"Hand him over", he ordered.

They began drawing a crowd at this point. People observed curiously as they surrounded this scene taking place. Even Ciel made his way to the front with Sebastian along side with him.

"Sebastian", he gasped as he recognized the Lady with the hood over her head. "Isn't that-"

The demon didn't say a word as he silently watched what she would do next.

"No", Alex simply said with no emotion.

The storekeeper looked madder than ever. "There's no question about it, but I will see to it that this boy will-"

"I stole the bread."

The crowd gasped at this obvious lie the Lady was saying now.

"Don't be ridiculous!" the storekeeper spat at her. "This little boy was the one that snatched this loaf of our finest bread from our display shelf!" The boy behind Alex whimpered as the storekeeper continued to give him dirty looks.

"Well, maybe it's because I ordered him to."

"Why the hell would you do a thing like that?!"

"Maybe because I'm a little fucked up! Have you thought of that?" Alex said loudly without hesitation as the crowd surrounding them gasped at her use of language to this big, intimidating looking storekeeper.

"Why you-", he started saying, but before he could finish his sentence, Alex reached into his coat pocket and held out a small bag of coins. She tossed in roughly to the man.

"This should cover the amount this loaf cost. Have a good day", she said with an expressionless face again. She took the little boy's hand and gently pulled him with her as she and her brother pushed their way out of the crowd. "Max, I'll meet you at the market", she said to her younger brother. Smiling slightly but hiding it from her, Max nodded and walked towards the marketplace by himself.

People stared as they walked past by this mysterious girl with a hood over her head. _Thank goodness no one recognized me_, Alex thought to herself in her head. Not that she gave a damn about her reputation, but she certainly didn't want this to be in the newspaper the next day.

Kneeling down to the boy's level, Alex asked him, "Are you okay?"

He nodded, rocking back and forth on his feet looking shyly at the ground when he saw her features. To the boy, though she was wearing a commoner's clothing, she looked more fit to be of royal class. He held loosely onto the loaf of bread.

"Thank you", he mumbled out. "I wanted to get this to my mommy and daddy and five brothers."

Alex sighed as she observed how skinny the boy was. His hallow cheeks were incredibly pale and his clothes were torn and old. Reaching into her other pocket, she pulled out another heavier, small bag of gold coins.

"Here", she said as gently as she could, putting it firmly into the boy's cold hands. However, she put the bag of coins onto the sidewalk and took off her own gloves and put them on the boy. Though it was big for his hand, they were at least some warmth to him. Alex picked up the bag of coins and put it into the boy's_ gloved_ hands now. "Make sure you don't steal again", she said quietly to him.

The boy, too shy to say anything, nodded and skipped off down the emptier sidewalk. Alex stood up, looking after him as she put her own bare hands in her pocket. As she turned to go towards the market, she stopped at the sight of both the earl Phantomhive and his butler, who had seen the entire thing.

Ciel, thoroughly impressed on the inside, sniffed out instead, "My Lady, I didn't realize how much you lack in social graces with that out burst back there to the storekeeper."

Alex shrugged. "We learn new things everyday, don't we _Lord Phantomhive_?"

A loud silence could be heard between the three of them now.

"If you will excuse me", Alex bowed slightly before walking past them to head over to the marketplace her brother was waiting for her at.

Once she was out of sight, Ciel closed his eye and smirked as he gripped his cane. "She has once again piqued my interest", he said smartly and thoughtfully. "A grim reaper doing such an act...I may not be able to know what to think anymore after this event."

"Well young master", Sebastian said. "The definition of a grim reaper is simply one who collect souls of the humans."

The corner of the young earl's mouth curled into a more amused smile. "I suppose it would be like saying the definition of a _demon_ is simply one whom resides in Hell."

A slight pause. "Exactly, my Lord."

More silence fell between the servant and the master.

"You wouldn't lie to me, right Sebastian?"

"I cannot lie to you, my Lord. Through this contract, I must be honest with you at all times."

Ciel looked up at his butler. "Do you find Lady Alexandra interesting?"

"Very", Sebastian smirked down at the earl. "It would be a big lie if I said she wasn't."

"Good, than I think you'll enjoy this next assignment I will give to you: get closer acquainted with her. Find out her true nature. Don't break her or hurt her in anyway though. I, myself, will want to have her as an acquaintance."

Sebastian smiled as he put his hand over his chest and bowed.

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

Alex walked around the marketplace, half-glancing at all the goods being sold. Teas, jewelry, and curry were amongst the items that were import from all over the world. Many people were dressed up, flaunting their gems and outfits to one another. Everyone seemed to know one another and were too busy making conversation to notice anything.

_A man would die here...it's going to be a hell of a job to do, with all these people around. _Alex thought. _Especially Max._

Children were running around as if it were a play place. Teenage girls of the noble class walked together in packs with their parents following them. Every concession stand was full...except for one. Alex spotted at the corner of her eyes an empty one all the way at the end of marketplace, closest to the dark forest. She walked slowly towards it, seeing a old, mysterious woman who was dressed like a sibyl.

The old woman didn't say a word as Alex approached the stand. There were pins and brooches, but the most unusual kinds that Alex had ever seen. Perhaps that's why people were avoiding this stand out of all the ones in this marketplace.

The Lady spotted a pin that caught her eye. It was a metal star, five-pointed in a metal circle. Very plain, very simple. _The devil's star..._

"How much?" she asked the old woman.

She looked at Alex and studied her for a while before saying, "You keep it. It's yours."

Alex raised an eyebrow as she played with it with her fingers. "Thank you", she said grateful before walking slowly away from the peculiar stand. The pin looked pretty, but of course most good "Catholics" would probably fear it and her if she were to wear it around.

"Why does it fascinate me so?" Alex smirked to herself as she put it in her pocket.

"Finally I found you!"

Out of the corner of her eyes, Alex saw as Ronald walked quickly towards her. He gave a her a big smile as he draped his arm on her shoulder.

"How's my _best_ friend doing?" he asked as he adjusted his glasses. "And where are your glasses? Will is going to be mad if he saw you weren't wearing glasses on the job."

Alex rolled her eyes, but didn't push his arm off of her like she usually did. Ronald wasn't necessarily her "best friend", but he was the one who had helped her during her first few days as a new reaper. Though Alex had only been a reaper for a short time, it was really thanks to him and William she got an "A" average. Ronald was normally a flirt, but he did that with other females as well.

"I'm already on his radar", Alex answered him. "Besides, I know even if he says I'm in trouble, he wouldn't know what to do with me. The best he could do for my benefit would be to kill me, but he wouldn't have the authority to do so."

"You're so sadistic!" Ronald complained rolling his eyes. "You need to lighten up a little! You just might find more guys attracted to you if you weren't so...frightening!"

"Do you find me frightening?"

The blonde reaper looked aback taken at this question. "W-What? I mean, I do f-find you a little..."

Alex smirked. "Good", she merely answered as she started walking. "Now lets just do the assignment."

Shaken slightly, Ronald nodded and walked next to Alex with his arm wrapped around her waist as all the gentleman did with their wives or fiancee. Alex simply glared at the reaper from the corner of her eyes, still looking forward and avoiding bumping into anyone.

"Ronald..."

"I said I find you frightening. I never said I didn't find you attractive."

A scoff. "How many women do you say that to?"

"At least four per day. You know that new receptionist that started working last week by Will's office?"

"Probably..."

"Broke her heart just before I came here."

Alex rolled her eyes but laughed at his childish play. In her head, she hated how human stereotyped any creatures that weren't themselves. To people, angels are supposedly divine and sinless beings. Actually, they were almost as annoying and bad as demons. To people, grim reapers were scary looking creatures whom show no enthusiasm or emotions. Obviously, they didn't meet Ronald or Grell.

Actually, grim reapers were commonly very good looking rather than scary-looking. There were in fact many reapers in the department similar to Ronald who were pretty laid back. The only reaper whom really took it seriously all the time was William.

However, when it came to hearts, a reaper's heart can be broken easily like a human heart. Therefore, Alex knew that she couldn't call herself superior to any humans since she knew they were basically the same. Besides being immortal, in reality, reapers and humans could be the same on the inside.

"Come on", Ronald said more quietly so that only Alex could hear him. "I just over heard someone say a fight was taking place."

Indeed there seemed to be one, just several dozen meters ahead. Two men, average sizes, seemed to be in a very heated argument. The two reapers couldn't make out what they were arguing about, but it was obvious that the fight would end very badly as one man took out a knife from his pocket.

"There he goes", Ronald sighed as the crowd gasped and started running away from the man with the knife.

The deed was done quickly. The knife entered the man's stomach. He was still alive, but barely. A child whimpered as she hid under the table and saw this happening.

The man who stabbed him instantly took off, knowing that the police would arrive soon. There was no one left at the scene.

"Hurry", Ronald said to Alex. "Before they come back for the body."

Coughing out blood, the man looked up at the two reapers whom were the only ones standing around him at the moment. Alex opened her coat and pulled out her arrow and one, shorter bow which should do the job. Unfolding it, she placed the arrow skillfully on the bow and pulled it back.

"Are you the grim reapers here to bring death to my daddy?"

Both reapers turned sharply towards the young girl hiding under a table. She looked at both of them with watery eyes.

"Please let him live", she begged, crying softly. Ronald glanced at Alex, who was looking at the arrow she still had pulled back. "Please. I heard of you from fairy tales he would tell me. Please don't let him die."

"Alex...", Ronald muttered. "Do it."

Alex let the arrow fly, piercing the man right in the chest and ending his pain. The moment the arrow entered his body, his cinematic records appeared before them.

Ronald glanced at them before shaking his head. "We have to take him", he said, not looking at the girl.

"Hurry up Ronald", Alex muttered. "I can hear people coming back."

Taking one last look at the young girl, Ronald made the cinematic records disappear and collected the soul before getting up. He nodded at Alex and they both took off instantly, not looking back as the young girl cried for the death of her father.


	9. Chapter 9

_Well sometimes, I lie._

_But then again, everyone lies. _

"There you are Alex!" Max exclaimed, finally spotting his sister. "Come on, we better go. I heard there was a murder just nearby!"

Alex nodded as she took his arm and led the both of them out of the crowded area. The sooner they got out of there, the better. No one needn't find out. Not yet. Maybe not ever. Who can forgive someone for being a reaper.

_Mother didn't._

"Slow down Alex!" Max exclaimed at the speed she was going. "I have shorter legs."

Alex, unsmiling, slowed her paced slightly as she sensed something different following her. Something dark and dangerous. To her brother's confusement, she shoved him forward towards the direction of the castle.

"You get back to the castle", she ordered him. "I need to check one thing."

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know..._

"But-", before Max could say one more word, Alex had took off down the street they had just came from. Sighing and keeping his head down, Max felt a tear slip out from the corner of his eyes as he walked slowly towards the castle all by himself.

* * *

Glaring hard, Alex walked swiftly and smoothly down a random, empty alley. The coldness seemed to have settle in her heart as she paused herself and stood there, facing a brick wall. The wall was stained with dried up wine. Near by it were some pieces of broken glass.

Opening her coat, she grabbed a knife which she had carried whenever she didn't have her scythe. She felt more annoyed with herself that she left it with Ronald as they were running from the scene of the man's death. No matter how well a person may be able to handle a knife, it couldn't kill...

_...a demon._

"I'll ask this only but once", Alex said softly, but clearly. "What the hell do you want of me?"

"My Lady, you put on quite a show back there", came the smooth voice. "I've never seen anything like it before. Even my young master was quite astonished. Nowadays, very little surprises him."

Alex remained silent as the demon's chuckle subsided, taking notice of the harsh glint in her eyes as she looked at him coldly.

"Do tell me..."

_"What?"_

"Dark, yet a light outline shimmers neatly around your aura. Sadistic, but caring at the very least. To describe your soul would be like saying an oxymoron. I wonder, what could have created this most unusual aura?"

"I can't give answers if I haven't gotten the slightest idea what you are talking about."

The demon paused as he narrowed his eyes at her, observing her every slight movements, trying to find a flaw...

_Don't let them in, don't let them see..._

"Isolated, secluded..." he whispered as he came closer to her, feeling the types of energy her aura gave off. "That's the reason why."

Alex stiffened slightly as she looked away and scoffed. "Congratulations, I suppose you will want a reward or something now."

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know..._

Sebastian took this opportunity to pin both of her arms against the wall with a great amount of pressure that one of her hands started bleeding from being stabbed by his nails. Alex didn't appear to flinch at all at this, nor did she try and defend herself. Instead of smirking, Sebastian's expression darkened, looking more threatening and frighting.

"You know, I've never met a girl", he said slowly, "who had such nerves and attitude before. You might want to be careful in the near future; that attitude of yours is unfit for a young lady such as yourself."

"I've never met a demon as persistent as yourself", Alex hissed back. "And you haven't even answered my first question yet. What kind of butler are you for not answering the Lady's question properly?"

"What kind of butler am I?" Sebastian smirked, loosening his grip on Alex. "Why I'm simply one-"

"-Hell of a butler", Alex mimicked, rolling her eyes. "Shut the fuck up with that fucking line! I fucking hate you so much!"

"I'm offended", Sebastian said smiling still. "Do tell me, in order to answer your question, I'm rather curious about your mother."

"_My mother?_" Alex seethed, suddenly exerting a great amount of strength, getting Sebastian to let go of her. Now, SHE pinned Sebastian by the neck up the hard wall, gripping his as hard as she could. "You want to know about my mother Sebastian Michaelis?"

Instantly, she threw him against the other wall with great force, causing Sebastian to let out a small groan. Never the less, he was still unharmed by her blows. Alex entire aura darkened within those moments as she walked towards the demon, who watched her with amusement as he backed up slowly from her.

"My mother", Alex said, taking a breath after each syllable, "was frightened of me. She didn't want anything to do with me. Since before birth, she knew I was only destined to become a reaper. Because of this, she isolated herself from me, though I didn't know of my destiny at the time. She isolated herself from everybody."

To Sebastian's surprise, Alex seemed to start to choke slightly on her words as she continued. "She didn't hate me, but was simply frightened. She hated anything that wasn't human: grim reapers, demons, or angels."

Alex paused at last. She turned around, her back facing the demon as she crossed her arms, her facial expression started softening. "The night before she died in that fire, she talked to me for the first time in my entire life. And let me say, it wasn't the prettiest of discussions", she bitterly laughed, almost sounding slightly hysterical. "_A curse_, she called me. No one must ever know. I should never let anyone in. It'll only be the end of me. _Worst than death_, she told me.

"Over time, I began to understand what she meant. What good is a heart? All they do is beat constantly in your chest to keep you alive. They break. They sting. They hurt. They _fall in love_. Every single creature can be vulnerable to it, even demons like you."

Sebastian's expression faltered a little at the sight of Alex, breaking down slowly. Though she wouldn't show it, he could tell from her voice.

"Demons, my Lady?" he said softly. "Now tell me this. What do you know about demons?"

Alex kept from looking at Sebastian before replying slowly, but sure of herself. "Satan, or Lucifer as he was used to be called. The king of the devils", she said. "It was said that he was once an angel himself. He had indeed loved before turning away from God. After that, who says that his heart was taken away? It's still there, isn't it? The fact is, he just refuses to use it."

Sebastian remained silent at this as Alex slowly turned to him, smiling a bit.

"What I'm saying is true, am I correct? You know this as well as I, right?"

He smirked back towards her as he gave a slight, respectful bow. "Exactly right, my Lady. The proper definition for a demon is one who resides in Hell", he repeated his master's words. "Or simply followers of Satan rather than God."

Alex looked at him knowingly, as her expression faded back to it's emotionless state. The two of them seemed to be engaged in an intense staring contest, neither one blinking.

"Will you fall in love?" Sebastian said quietly, breaking the silence.

Alex remained silence as she found herself backing out from the alley, away from the demon.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see..._

Without a second thought, she ran as fast as she could away from him.

"I gotta remember. Stay closed. Don't open up. Don't let him see..." she whispered to herself. "Don't let anyone in."

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

_"Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
_Be the good girl you always have to be..."_

_The beautiful voice of the mother of Alexandra Victoria rang out through the young child's ears. The girl looked to her mother in wonder and awe as glistening, watery eyes looked regretfully into hers._

_"Alexandra, you must do as I say...being close will only hurt others. I promise you that", she said in a hollow voice._

_"What's wrong with me?" Alex asked angrily. "Why do you hate me so?"_

_"Silence girl! Hold that tongue of yours!" she hissed. "Think about it, what will happen if your family knew the truth?"_

_"But how come I don't know even know the truth myself!"_

_"When you die, you'll understand", her mother said coldly, making Alex gasp. She took the hands of the child and looked deep into her eyes. The young girl stared back into hers, as if in a trance. "Isolation is the most important thing. Remember, Alexandra."_

_"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know..."_

* * *

Alex smiled bitterly as thunder clouds started rolling in. The wind had suddenly picked up and were almost blowing at a dangerous speed. The reaper smiled sadistically into the eye of the storm as she walked slowly into the middle of the street. A drop hit the ground first before another came crashing, and another, and another.

"You know what? I don't care", Alex whispered, clutching the pin she kept in her pocket, "what they're going to say."

The temperature dramatically dropped as everyone ran for cover indoors. All except for one, whom smiled to herself, laughing at everything.

Laughing at the fools.

Laughing at the hatred.

Laughing at the demon.

Laughing at her deceased mother.

Laughing at God.

Laughing at Satan.

Laughing at herself.

_Let the storm rage on;_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway._


	10. Chapter 10

Ciel gave a slight chuckle at the sight of his demon butler as he entered the large guest room he was staying in at the castle. The butler appeared slightly soaked by the thundering rain that came crushing down on him back at the alley. Being one hell of a butler, however, his clothes were almost dried at this time as he walked towards his master.

"I take it you had a talk with her?" Ciel said, noticing a rare, solemn expression the demon wore on his face.

Sebastian said nothing as he began undressing Ciel, changing him into some more indoor appropriate attire. The young earl began to grow impatient at the silence.

"Well?" he demanded.

Sebastian sighed as he did the buttons on his shoes. "Alexandra Victoria is made up of a distorted past. If she had a tangible soul, it would be a mix of confusion to one's eyes. Fascinating creature she is at the same time, however. Knowledgeable such as yourself, young master", he looked up at the young master. "Made into the being of a human, only to be morphed into a reaper...as that was the point of her existence."

"And your thoughts?" Ciel questioned.

"I beg your pardon?"

"What is your opinion of her? And no lies."

Sebastian smirked. "Very well. My opinion of her differs from any person I have ever known or met. Young and admirable, such as yourself. Confusing and closed off, yet sadistic on the outside while being more human-like on the inside. I look forward to learning more of her if I can."

"Can?" Ciel repeated slightly surprised. "Are you suggesting that you may or may not be able to do this?"

"A reaper and a demon are both immortal, young master", Sebastian stated. "Each has their advantages and disadvantages, almost at a perfect balance. Physically, we are of equals as I would be if I were to be battling only Grell. Though mentally, she may be even more stubborn than you." He chuckled slightly at this.

The earl looked annoyed at this last remark before leaning back slightly and smirking.

"Sebastian, what do you know of love?"

"What an unusual question, my Lord", Sebastian replied, standing up straight.

"And?"

"What I know of love is this; a feeling of strong romantic attachment to someone or something."

"How unusual for a demon such as yourself to be answering this."

"Not at all. I do believe you recall our conversation earlier?" Sebastian looked into the boy's one visible eye. "_A demon is one who resides in Hell._"

Ciel gave another smirk. "So are you saying demons may be capable of love?"

"But of course, though it can easily be mistaken for something more common such as _lust._"

"What do you feel?"

This time, Sebastian did not answer, merely looking emotionless. He bowed and started walking out the room as the earl stared after him. Before exiting, the butler glanced back at his master and said in a low voice, "Why do you need me to answer what you already seem to know?"

The door slammed shut as coldness seem to fill the dim-lit room. Ciel chuckled, shaking his head like an adult as he got off the bed he was currently sitting on. Walking over to the desk, which was provided in his guest room, he sat down to make invitations to his daily mansion's ball.

_~(Royal family_)

_~Lord Midford_

_~Lord Druit_

_~Lord Trancy_

Ciel narrowed his eyes at Trancy's name, knowing full well that even though he didn't want to invite him and his butler, he had to or else his reputation would be ruined. "That spider and his butler...", Ciel closed his eyes thoughtfully. "I haven't heard from those two in a while. What might either of them be plotting this time?"

* * *

Darkness spread to the further corners of the room. It became chillingly cold in such a short amount of time as frost began covering the windows, the walls, and even furniture. Only two presences remained in the room, one not effected by this cold like the other.

"What is the one thing you desire the most?" the ominous voice said to the human boy, only about fifteen years of age.

There was long silence between the boy and this mysterious speaker. He flinched a little and played with his fingers hesitantly.

The voice sighed. "You're preparing to lie to me."

"I am not", the boy finally spoken. "I know what I want."

"Do tell."

"But you already seem to know very well what I desire...but how?"

The voice chuckled coldly. "As a creature of the dark, I assure you I have my ways. So, do you wish to form a contract?"

"I was told that demons were only summoned if one wanted to seek revenge on another", the boy said questionably.

"Not in every case", the voice said slyly. "As long as the demon fulfills the contractor's desire, the contract is functional and valid. So, I'll ask you once more...your desire for your soul? Will it be a deal?"

The boy closed his eyes while clenching his fists. "Yes."

"Very well", the cold voice said. "I shall fulfill your wish."

"And in return, my soul will be yours to have."

"Tell me exactly what you want."

"I-I want..." the boy's voice started to break a little. "I want my sister back. I want her to be the way she used be."

"Wouldn't that be pointless, seeing that I would take your soul once I have done what you wanted?"

The boy clenched his fist again and then unclenched it. "It would be for the best...for her and everyone else. At least I would be able to leave this world, happy that she is once again happy. I only owe her that much."

The voice didn't say anything, but the boy continued.

"I want you to eliminate _anything_ that may get in the way of your task. Anything at all."

"Yes, young Master"

"I understand you also have formed a contract with another. Whenever in the presence of others, I'm not your master. No one must know of this confrontation between the two of us, especially _her_."

"Very well, the contract shall be set then. I'll ask you this once more, are you sure you are willing to form this contract with me?"

"Yes", the boy's voice said rising. "I want it!"

A sly chuckle. _This might just be the most interesting thing I will have done_, it thought to himself. A single spider crawled onto the boy's hand, unnoticed by him. It crawled up towards the back of his neck and bit down.


End file.
